It is known to grind waxes to powder using mills of various designs. It should be noted that as small amount of energy as possible is introduced into the grinding material in order to prevent incipient melting and therefore blocking or adhesion of the grinding material within the grinding chamber or of the product particles to one another. Furthermore, the selection of type of mill also depends on the desired fineness of the grinding material. The coarser the particle size, the more variable the selection is of possible mill machine designs. Waxes that have correspondingly high melting points can be ground at room temperature. If the wax being pulverized does not tolerate the energy input caused by the grinding process without sticking or even melting, the grinding temperature must then be lowered by cooling the mill, the gas transport stream and/or the grinding material from the outside, if necessary also the recycle stream, in order to achieve the desired grinding results.